you found me
by larissita
Summary: Quand Naruto a perdu tout espoir en la vie il décide de mettre fin à sa vie. Dans un dernier soupir de vie il laisse cette chanson-là. Celle qui lui rapellait qu'il était mort, qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ce Dieu lui avait enlevé son amour et c'est avec haine qu'il se laisse mourir pour aller rejoindre sa tendre moitié.


**You found me**

POV Naruto

Doucement l'heure de ma fin approche, lente et douce. Qui aurais pu croire qu'un jour je m'éteindrais de cette façon. J'ai toujours cru que je mourrais pour ce village et que ma mort serait, comme pour mon père, sur le champ de bataille en protégeant ceux que j'aime. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien a protéger. Je me souviens doucement de cette chanson que j'aimais écouter quand petit je me sentais seul.

I found God on the corner of First and Amistad  
(J'ai trouvé Dieu dans le coin de la première et Amistad)  
Where the west was all but won  
( Là ou l'occident était tout, sauf gagné)  
All alone smoking his last cigarette  
(Tout seul a fumé sa dernière cigarette)  
I said, where you been?  
(J'ai dit, ou étais-tu?)  
He said, ask anything.  
(Il a dit, demande ce que tu veux)

Au bout du chemin certains dissent qu'on rencontre ''Dieu'', d'autres dissent qu'on revient sous un autre forme et sans le souvenir des anciennes vies et pour d'autre encore on finit tout simplement. J'aimerais croire qu'il y a un autre monde, j'aimerais croire que le paradis se trouve quelque part et croire aux anges. Croire à la vie éternelle et croire qu'il sera là, près de moi. En ce moment je me sens vide j'ai perdu celui que j'aimais et maintenant je suis la a maudire celui qui m'as fait ça. Je trouverais Dieu et je lui en voudrais, Lui en aura sans doute rien à balancer. Il sera sans doute assit entrain de relaxer, il fera semblant de répondre à mes question et je ne voudrais même pas l'entendre.

Where were you?  
(Ou étais-tu?)  
When everything was falling apart.  
(Quand tout était entrain de sécrouler)  
All my days were spent by the telephone.  
(Toutes mes journées passées au côté du téléphone)  
It never rang  
(Il n'a jamais soné)  
And all I needed was a call  
(Et tout ce que j'avais besoin c'était un appel)  
It never came  
(Il n'est jamais venu)  
To the corner of First and Amistad  
(Au coin de la première et Amistad)

J'ai bien l'intention de Lui demander où il se trouvait cet nuit-là! Ou Il était quand mon monde s'est écroulé! J'avais à peine eu le temps de le revoir et il m'était déjà enlevé. Les journées d'après je les passais dans mon lit à attendre. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais? Je n'en ai aucune idée...  
J'étais perdu et sans repères et je ne savais plus ou aller. Je me lève doucement et met la radio. Je mets cette chanson que j'entendais si souvent. Je l'aime autant que je t'aimais, et sans doute qu'en ce moment je souffre autant que lorsque l'auteur l'a écrit. Je crois que Dieu a peur c'est pour ça qu'il refuse de me laisser mourir malgré le fait que je mange plus depuis assez de jours pour avoir rendu l'âme.

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
(Perdu et insécure, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
(Couché sur le sol, entouré, entouré)  
Why'd you have to wait?  
(Pourquoi tu a du attendre?)  
Where were you? Where were you?  
(ou étais-tu? Ou étais-tu?)  
Just a little late.  
(Juste un peu trop tard)  
You found me, you found me.  
(Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)

Ou était-il quand petit je me faisais battre et que je pleurais? Ou était-il quand je guérissais mes blessures enfant? Ou était-il quand tu es parti? Ou état-il quand il a pris ta vie pour jouer avec mes sentiments? Ou était-il quand j'étais ignoré? Ou est-il maintenant que je souffre? Les gens disent qu'il est bon et qu'il est pur. Pourtant je ne crois plus en lui. J'ouvre doucement l'eau chaude dans le bain. Depuis sa mort j'enchaîne mission sur mission pour m'occuper et essayer d'oublier la douleur. Mais maintenant c'est fini. J'irais te rejoindre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

But in the end  
(Mais à la fin)  
Everyone ends up alone  
(Tout les gens finissent seuls)  
Losing her  
(La perdre)  
The only one who's ever known  
(La seule qui a jamais su me comprendre)  
Who I am, Who I'm not, Who I want to be  
(Qui je suis, qui je ne suis pas, qui je veux être)  
No way to know  
(Pas de façon de savoir)  
How long she will be next to me  
(Combien de temps elle sera près de moi)

Il y a pas très longtemps je croyais que l'amour était plus fort que la mort. Je croyais que les sentiments que l'on éprouve pour les gens nous rendaient plus fort. Certes mon amour pour toi m'as permis de me surpasser mais au bout du compte ça n'as pas été assez pour te sauver lors de notre mission. Peu après sa les gens ont commencé à t'oublier peu à peu, à ne pas penser à toi. Mais moi je t'aime encore, tu m'as laissé ici sans ton vouloir certes. Par Sa faute aujourd'hui je ne peux plus vivre. Je n'en ai plu la force. L'eau est assez chaude pour m'engourdir et que ça ne me fasse pas mal. J'entends toujours cette chanson qui joue calmement en boucle, sans se presser.

T'es le seul qui m'aie jamais compris, toi aussi t'as eu une vie difficile même si tu n'en parlais jamais. Alors que moi je me cachais derrière des sourires chaleureux et doux, toi tu te forgeais une carapace qui se voyait par l'absence d'émotions. Pourtant au fond nous souffrions tous les deux n'est-ce pas? Je me rappelle du court moment passé dans tes bras, nous venions à peine de nous revoir et tu me murmurais que tu m'aimais et que plu jamais tu ne me ferais du mal. Que tu serais toujours avec moi et que tu t'excusais. Je me rappelle d'avoir parlé de mon rêve avec toi pas celui de devenir Hokage mais celui que j'aurais voulu avoir. Avoir des enfants et que eux aient ce qui m'a toujours refusé, l'amour. Tu étais le seul à me connaître vraiment et si j'avais su que tu serais avec moi si peux j'aurais donné ma vie pour la tienne.

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
(perdu et insécure, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
(couché sur le sol, entouré, entouré)  
Why'd you have to wait?  
(Pourquoi devais-tu attendre?)  
Where were you? Where were you?  
(Ou étais-tu? Ou étais-tu?)  
Just a little late.  
(Juste un peu trop tard)  
You found me, you found me.  
(tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)

Et aujourd'hui je me trouve là, dans cette baignoire qui m'engourdit et rend mes vêtement lourds. Et c'est ici que les autres vont me trouver quand ils se rendront compte que personne ne m'as vu. Dans deux ou trois jours sans doute, avec un peu de chance Tsunade aura besoin de moi demain matin et quelqu'un viendra me chercher. Le pire de ta tragédie c'est que juste après ta mort les médicaux-ninja sont arrivés. Seulement quelques minutes de plus et en ce moment je serais dans tes bras entrain de dormir. Il est déjà tard et je suis si fatigué.

Early morning, City breaks  
(Tôt le matin, la ville en pause)  
I've been calling for years and years  
(J'ai apeller pendant des années et des années)  
and years and years  
(et des années et de années)  
and you never left me no messages  
(Tu ne m'as jamais laisser de messages)  
Never sent me no letters  
(Jamais envoyer des lettres)  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want  
(Tu as pris un genre de nerf, prenant tout ce que je veux)

L'aube arrive déjà et je suis entrain de me vider de mon sang calmement ne t'en fait pas je ne sens pas la douleur. Dehors le monde est encore calme dans moins de quelques minutes les gens vont commencer leurs journées. C'est cette partie de la journée que tu aimais le plus. Tout est calme et le ciel est teinté de rose et de mauve. Je vois tout par la fenêtre ouverte. Tout ce que j'ai attendu ces derniers jours c'est un signe de Lui. Mais rien n'est venu alors me voici.

Lost and insecure  
(Perdu et insecure)  
You found me, you found me  
(Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)  
Lying on the floor  
(Couché sur le sol)  
Where were you, where were you  
(ou étais-tu, ou étais-tu)

Je me sent lasse je ferme presque déjà les yeux. Le sang coule lentement de mes poignets ouverts. La baignoire est teinte de rouge, mes joues sont couvertes de larmes mais pas des larmes de peur ou de tristesse juste des larmes de bonheur. Je vais te retrouver mon amour. Afin, après toutes ces journées je vais être à tes côtés ou que tu sois.

Lost and insecure  
(Perdu et insécure)  
You found me, you found me  
(Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)  
Lying on the floor  
(Couché le sol)  
Surrounded, surrounded  
(Entouré, entouré)  
Why'd you have to wait?  
(Pourquoi tu as du attendre?)  
Where were you, where were you?  
(ou étais-tu, ou étais-tu?)  
Just a little late  
(Juste un peu trop tard)  
You found me, you found me  
(Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)

J'entends distraitement les pas des gens qui s'approchent de la maison ou j'habite maintenant. Je m'en fous, ils ne peuvent plus m'arrêter c'est trop tard. Je ferme les yeux et perd peu à peu les sens tout devint flou et au ralentit. Au fond mourir ce n'est pas si mal c'est comme tomber endormit après une longue et fatigante journée. Pour les autres les histoires d'amours comme la nôtre terminent en tragédie mais non je te sens déjà près de moi et je suis heureux comme quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

Why'd you have to wait?  
(Pourquoi tu as du attendre?)  
To find me, to find me  
(Pour me trouver, pour me trouver)

C'est étrange pas vrai? Ils sont arrivés trop tard pour te sauver et maintenant ils sont la trop tard pour me sauver. Je pousse un dernier soupire et me sent partir.

Fin POV

Sakura défonça la porte et vit Naruto couché dans sa baignoire et le sang lui couler librement des veines. Il était trop tard elle le savait. Elle remarqua la chanson qui jouait. Naruto adorait cette chanson même si elle ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle enleva le disque et envoya un message a Tsunade sur la mort de son compagnon.

Trois jours plus tard il fût enterré au côté de Sasuke. Sakura avait insisté. À partir de ce moment elle alla porter une fleur chaque samedi pour les amoureux. Ils étaient sans doute heureux maintenant, ensembles.


End file.
